shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit of Freedom Part 1
(on the North Blue Sea, aboard the Stormrider) Storm: Pass the salt. Victor: There is no salt. Storm: What? Why not! Victor: Because there's no room on this stupid boat. Storm: Salt shakers are not big. Terra: Why would we bring salt anyways? Ishmael: I have some seasoning here you can use. (he passes it to Storm but a wave hits them and Ishmael ends up dropping it) Storm: Ooooooooooooh, bad luck. Ishamel: What do you mean? Storm: Throw it over your left shoulder. That's how you counteract the bad luck you get from spilling salt. Victor: It's not salt! Storm: Oh yeah..... Terra: You guys are a bunch of idiots.. Storm: Say what? Terra: Nevermind.......(they drift along for a few more hours. Storm falls asleep while the others play cards) Victor: I match your one beli and I raise you three belis. Ishmael: I fold. Terra: Call. Victor: Three of a kind. Terra: Full house. Victor: DAMMIT! (he lashes out in anger and punches Storm, who wakes up) Storm: LAND HOOOO!!!! Terra: What? There's no land. Storm: I had a dream we just reached an island Ishmael: Wait, there's Victory Island! Victor: Huh, maybe the old man has prophetic powers....Nah. (they tie off the Stormrider and head into Victory City) Ishmael: So why is it called "Victory Island?" Terra: Long ago Gol D Roger attacked this island and completely destroyed a marine base. Ever since it's been a safe haven for pirates. I guess the rest of the world calls it Defeat Island. Storm: Hohoho, Gol D Roger. Is that seadog still around? Victor: No you idiot, he died. Haven't you heard of One Piece. Storm: One Piece? You mean Roger's treasure? Victor: Yeah, what other One Piece is there? Storm: Wow. That's a treasure worth finding. Ishamel: I'm pretty sure that's why we're all here. To reach the treasure One Piece. Storm: Hmmm. That sounds about right. Well, I'm going to head into town. You all search for what we need and meet me at the bar in an hour. Terra: Where are you going? We need to find a ship? (Storm walks off) Victor: Where does he think he's going? Ishmael: Ever since we mentioned One Piece he's been acting strange. Terra: Oh well, let's go get what we came for. I'll look for a Log Pose. You guys head for the shipyard. Ishmael: Sounds good. (meanwhile, Storm has enterred the local tavern, The Black Widdow. Inside several captains are talking.) Clavio: So when will we be ready to head out, boys? Pirate 1: By tomorrow morning Captain Clavio! Yarrow: Everything is shipshape, captain. Clavio: Good. Farlon: Your underlings are quite loyal, Clavio. Clavio: They know not to anger me. My sword can cleave through them so fast they will find themselves in the next life in less than a second. Vick: All you do is brag. I bet you're a actually a wimp. (Clavio gets to his feet) Clavio: You wanna go? Storm: You're all wimps. (Clavio, Vick, and Farlon look to Storm who has enterred the bar) Yarrow: Now you've done it...... Farlon: Who the hell are you? Storm: It's Winston Storm. You boys looking for One Piece? TO BE CONTINUED Category:Roughseas Category:Stories